AaMl Hoenn adventures
by Suicuneator
Summary: As Ash sits in bed he realizes his true feelings for Misty, meanwhile Misty decides she can't go back to her sisters. After an awkward reunion, Ash and Misty head home. Ash decides to bring Misty with him to Hoen, where they will have some crazy adventures!
1. Chapter 1

AaMl Hoen adventures!

Chapter 1

Ages:

Ash 18

Misty 19

Brock 21 (Oh boy we all know he's enjoying that age)

Tracey 21

Daisy 27

Lily 25

Violet 23

Gary 18

May 19

Cilan 20

Iris 18

"Ungh!" Ash moaned as the sunlight began making its way through the window.

Yesterday had been the worst day of his life, his best friend, Misty, had been forced to stop traveling with him, but worse yet; he only began to realize his true feelings for Misty as he sat in bed, reminiscing about old times. As he thought about the night Misty had told Ash of Rudy's offer for Misty to live with Rudy, how Misty was legitimately conscidering it, and how he was subconsciously jelaous. Not of Rudy's appearance, no no no, he was jelaous of Rudy's ability to charm Misty, Ash didn't care if Rudy had all the women in the world swooning over him, Ash just wanted Misty.

Upon this realisation he began to cry, by the time he had understood the person he was meant for, she had long since left for her home, forced to stay there for a year... not if he could help it. Ash looked down at Pikachu and smiled gently, not wanting to disturb the yellow mouse's slumber he quietly walked out of his room, and began out of the front door.

As he stepped outside, he felt the sharp cold Autumn wind whip across his face, but he didn't care, no, he was on a mission, and this mission could either make or break his entire ego. Should he fail, the fear of rejection would cloud his judgement for years to come, but if he succeded then he would feel in power in almost every situation, and would step up to the plate in extremely difficult times, and make everybody proud.

Ash looked at his watch, _Shit it's already 11:30 AM, she'll be halfway through Viridian Forest by now!_ He suddenly decided that his steady jog he had maintained halfway through pallet was no good, and with that he began a full on sprint through route 1, and viridian in the record time of half an hour. "Wow I'm exhausted!" Ash panted, leaning against an oak tree in the middle of Viridian Forest.

As Misty walked out of Viridian Forest she began to question her obedience, and after much consideration, she decided that her sisters couldn't boss her around, and that if they were leaving the gym, they were paying the consequences. Besides, Misty had just worked up the courage, and was about to tell Ash of her true feelings when Daisy, Lily, and Violet called, and as such, she lost her chance, so she dialed Daisy's number. After a few seconds, a bratty womans voice picked up on the opposite side of the line, "Like, hello, who is this?" "DAISY!" Misty screamed, "I am sick and tired of you three bossing me around, so if you're leaving the gym, then you're paying the consequences!"

Misty then shut off her cell phone and began walking back though Viridian Forest, not caring about her sisters anymore, the one thing she needed now, was to be with Ash, and tell him of her feelings once and for all, so she began to sprint to Pallet, her head hanging with all the effort she was putting into running... Ash was running in the same way, head hung low and panting furiously.

Ash began to imagine how much fun it would be seeing Brock's reaction to them being a couple... that is, if everything played out the way he hoped, _I bet he'll freak out and faint,_ Ash chuckled _Or maybe he'd-_ "OOOF" Two teens groaned simoultaniously after bumping into eachother. "Grrrrrrr, you're going to pay for that you little... Ash?!" Misty exclaimed. "Misty?!" Ash asked. "Umm... I was just looking for you!" Ash explained. "Oh... really? So was I!" Misty shouted, maybe she wouldn't have to be making any confessions, she might recieve one from a certain raven haired trainer. "Ok how about we both say our reason at the same time. Three, Two, One, Now!" Ash shouted "I realized that I want to be more than friends!" the two teens shouted as fast as possible as though it would make it less embarassing. However upon hearing eachothers explanation the two teens shared releived expressions, then out of the blue moved in for a hug and sat there silently, then they both got up and started holding hands, and walking out of the forest, towards viridian, and out to Pallet, a smile upon both their faces, not a word was said... None were needed.

Chapter one, finished!

Okay, that on its own would make a decent one shot, but I hate those... They're too short... Anyways, a lot of you were probably disapointed that all they did was hug, but they are kinda new to this whole idea so they wouldn't feel comftorable with much more... don't worry though, they'll open up in time... But that aside here's a list of ships in this story that you will be seeing: Pokeshipping (Duh), Wishfulshipping (I know it's a gen V ship but it makes sense), a shipping I couldn't find a name for but I like which I'm calling Bandanashipping (Tracey and May), and finally my personal favorite Brocketshippig! XD I'm kidding, I'm kidding! That is seriously the wierdest ship ever! In anycase Rate & Review and I'll see you all next week!


	2. Chapter 2

AaMl Hoen adventures!

Chapter 2

As Ash thought about how well his meeting with Misty had gone, he realized that he had completly forgotten about what was going to happen if Misty needed to stay with him in Pallet (A/N let's pretend they don't have a guest room for the stories sake) "Um Mist," Ash began nervousley "I might have forgotten to figure out where you were going to sleep tonight if you needed to say in Pallet." "Oh that... Um..." Misty considered her options "Well I guess you only have one bed..." There was silence, they both knew where this was going. They were still getting used to the fact that they were a couple and now they were already about to be sleeping together. Although they both knew that it was all completely inocent they still felt it was extremely sudden.

As they made there way to Ash's house they were greeted by an angry Delia. "Ash Ketchum!" Delia began to scold, "How dare you... Oh hello Misty!" Delia began smiling, "What brings you here?" The new couple quickly exchanged glances and decided to tell Ash's mother. "Ma," Ash began, "Meet Misty Waterflower, my girlfriend." Ash put an arm around Misty to prove his point, envoking a blush from the red head. "W- Wh- WHAT?!" Delia cried before suddenly fainting. "Same old mother," Ash chuckled. "Should we get her some help?" Misty asked. "Nah she'll be fine!" "Oh." Misty wispered. "Ash?" "Yes Misty?" "What happens now?" Misty asked seeming worried. "What do you mean?" "Well, what happens now, do we keep travelling together, as a couple, or do we stop trevelling and settle down for a while?" Misty questioned. "Which would you prefer?" Ash offered. "I wan't to keep travelling, but I also could use some down time." Misty replied. "Tell you what," Ash intruiged, "We stay here in Pallet for a couple of months, then we leave by cruise to Hoen." Misty's eyes widened "OH THAT WOULD BE PERFECT!" She squealed, as she hugged Ash to the point of bone cracking. "I hear Hoen's a really tropical reigion, and half the cities are on islands!" She moved in and whispered into his ear, "I also hear Fortree's really romantic." Ash gulped, he knew he was in trouble now.

"Whoa," Delia moaned as she sat up, "I just had the wierdest dream that you came back, and brought Misty, saying she was your girlfriend." Delia sighed eyeing Ash, "Too bad it was only a dream." "Um, Mrs. Ketch- I mean Delia, that wasn't a dream," Misty said nervously hoping her boyfriend would make it through this alive. "WHAT?! ASH KETCHUM YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" Ash gulped as he walked over to Delia who pulled him aside into the kitchen, "I swear if you try ANYTHING even remotely close to that pop-up book then I will punish you beyond belief!" (A/N When Ash was 7 Delia gave him "The talk" with a pop-up book that diagramed the whole process) Ash's eyes widened "MOM!" Ash exclaimed in horor, "I'm barely comftorable HUGGING her!" Misty giggled at Ash's misfortune, as she listened in on the confrence. "Oh I guess you're right." Delia giggled, "You know I always thought that you two would make a cute couple!" Ash face-faulted.

Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! Feel free to leave a rating, I'm open to all justified critiscism, just dont go overboard, K? (That doesn't mean I don't want complements either) but for now I'm signing off, to return around July 25! See you then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** A/N Okay so I'm dropping all the consistoncies that take a lot... because I'm lathargic... That aside I have an idea, first person to send me a message of what major video game... thing... the Shoebill looks like (not pokemon) will have an OC named after them, I have 3 OC's planned and I can't think of the third ones name... Also I just got back from London as I write this, so that's why I had a delay... ON WITH THE SHOW! er... story**

** Ash, Misty, and Delia were discussing things, ranging from politics in Kanto (at which point Ash sat in the corner and pouted) to how battle strategies are evolving. (no pun intended) When suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door. "COMING!" Delia shouted at the door as she walked towards it. When she oppened it she squealed and motioned for Ash and Misty to come near. When they got there Ash's eyes widened in joy, whilist Misty's contracted in confusion. "Wait... who ar-" Misty didn't get to finish before Ash bounded forward. "Cilan, Iris!" "Ash!" The three group hugged for about 5 seconds "It's been FOREVER!" Ash mused "Unfortunately so" Agreed Cilan. "Care to fill me in?" Misty asked clearly annoyed by Ash's friends not being known. "Well Misty, these are my friends from Pokeschool, Iris and Cilan!" "Oh." "By the way, why exactly are you here?" Ash asked stupidly. CLANG! "Gonna have to work on those manners," Misty muttered. "Oh! Me and Cilan are boyfriend/girlfriend now!" Iris informed Ash. "Well, took you long enough!" Ash laughed. "Look who's talking," responded everybody in the room except Ash and Misty. After some catching up between the friends, Iris and Cilan went to their hotel room.**

** "So Misty where are you going to be sleeping tonight?" Delia asked. "I b- brought my sleeping bag -g ," Misty lied. She hated lying to Delia, but knew it was for the best. "Well I'm going to go get ready for bed!" Ash hopped off the far too small couch. "Feel free to do whatever girly things you want," he yelled dismissively as he walked up the stairs. "I'm pretty tired, I'm going to sleep as well," Misty yawned. "Oh Misty," Delia caught her attention, as she turned around questioningly. "You don't have to lie to me, I know you didn't bring you sleeping bag, just don't let him try anything, ok?"**

** As Ash lay down in his bed, purposefully leaving space for Misty, he noticed Pikachu, except he looked... Different, almost twice as big, as he lifted him up he gasped, "So Pikachu, I'm not the only one who got a girlfriend today?" Ash laughed into his Pokemons ear. "Say, who's is it?" "Pika, pi pikachu!" "Oh, so she's wild?" "Pika Pikachupi chu pika pi!" "Hmm, maybe Misty should catch her," the door creaked open revealing a yawning Misty who had already changed into pajamas. "Mayyyyyyybeeee I shooullllldd do what?" Ash was about to answer when Misty saw the sleeping Female pikachu wake up and look around to see the two humans, one of them holding her mate. "Pikapi, pika Pikachupi!" Pikachu exclaimed pointing at the two trainers. Pikachu female then waddled over to Misty and began imitating a trainer throwing a pokeball. "Wait, what? Why does this adorable Pikachu keep doing that?" "Misty, she wants you to catch her!" A gleam appeared in her eye. "ALRIGHT THEN, GO POKEBALL!" Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Ding! "Yay I caught me a Pikachu!" "Hey Mist, what are you going to call her?" by now Pikachu had already popped out of its Pokeball and waddled over to the Ash's Pikachu and snuggled up. "Hmm, maybe Peekie?" "PIKACHU!" Peekie replied happily. "Alright then, you don't have to stay in your Pokeball if you don't want to," Misty yawned. Before she got in bed she gave Ash a look almost as if to ask if he was okay with this. Ash gave a slight nod. Misty got into bed and hugged Ash, envoking a blush from the Raven hair. "Good night," she whispered.**

**As Misty woke up she saw Ash sleeping peacefully next to her, at first she had no idea what was going on, but soon she remembered the previous day and sighed contently. She strangely liked the feeling that sleeping with him offered, and as such she closed her eyes, not wanting to wake up. However this false sleep was disturbed when Ash woke up and looked at her. "She is so cute," he said quietly, not quiet enough aparently. "Wait are you awake?" no response. "Huh I guess not," He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek before slowly getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom to take a shower.**

** I noticed all my previous chapters were EXTREMELY short so I lengthened this one a good bit. Anyway you can expect daily updates for about a week, then they become weekly. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love how I told you to expect daily updates, then didn't update for like a week! XD**

As Misty slowly rolled into consciousness she noticed a distinct lack of Ash near her. "Huh? Where are you?" No respnse... She then stood (I kept typing stoif right there like 8 times! XD) up and walked to the door. As she reached for the knob she saw it turn, the door then opened showing her a sight she had hoped not to see till marriage... Ash clad in no more than a towell... After a moment of blushing from the two they switched places and the door was closed. Trying to erase the memory she walked downstairs and talked to Delia for a moment before noticing the breakfast. "That looks amamzing," Misty began. "If you don't eat as much as possible I'll be offended." Misty litterally jumped only to smack heads into Ash. Typically this would have started an argument but now they were a couple and extremely hungry from traveling. They quickly scuried and grabbed plates, sat down, and ATE. After Ash was stuffed (Misty finished 30 minutes earlier) He laid back peacefully. BRIIINGGGG BRIIINGGGG! PHONE CALL! "I'll get it!" he declared sprinting to the video phone. "Hello?" "Hey Ash," greeted. "Hey!" "You probably don't know that the champion is being challenged today, due to you travelling over the past week." Ash's mouth dropped "SOMEBOODY'S FIGHTING LANCE?!" "Yep he is a New Bark native, though his starter was unfortunately killed..." "That's awful..." "Yeah, but the trainer's recovered and now he's almost champion status!" "Thanks Elm!" Ash hung up and quickly ran to the T.V. flipping it on and sitting on the couch. "Wow Ash I knew you liked cartoons but, really?" Ash turned up the volume, "And in Five minutes the championship match against Lance will begin!" Misty and Delia quickly took their seats next to Ash. Who was texting Brock to make sure he knew.

**Five minutes later**

"AND NOW, DRAGON TAMER, AND CURRENT CHAMION LANCE IS ENTERING FROM THE RED SIDE!" Blared the anouncer. "I hope you're ready for a show!" Lance called out through the microphone strapped to his jacket. "THE CHALLENGER IS ENTERING THE ARENA!" A teen, no older than Ash wearing a brown hoodie and black cargo pants, his hair almost as wild and untamed as Ash's stepped into the Arena smiling, next a blur surrounded him that after a moment slowed down to reveal itself, a Raichu that had not broken a sweat! Quickly though they all noticed something, his cheeks were white and his skin a darker orange, "Thats a shiny Raichu!" Ash blurted. "Whoah," Responded the two females in the house. "AND HERE'S THE NOTORIOUSLY WELL TRAINED RYLAND AND HIS RAICHU!" "THIS WILL BE SIX ON SIX BATTLE, NEITHER SIDE IS ALLOWED TO SWITCH POKEMON AND NO STAT LOWERING MOVES ARE ALLOWED, THE CHALLENGER HAS THE FIRST MOVE, AND THE BATTLE WILL BEGIN AT THE END OF THE COUNTDOWN!" Cried the referee. A large 3 appeared on screen, quickly followed by a 2, a 1, and finally the word 'Battle!' "GO CHARIZARD!" "LETS DO THIS ELIZABETH!" "AND LANCE IS ALREADY STARTING OFF WITH A BAD MATCHUP SEEING AS IT'S HIS CHARIZARD AGAINST RYLAND'S KINGLER!" "Go for the crabhammer!" Ryland started, "KINGLER KING!" she started to march towards Charizard when Lance yelled, "LET'S TRY A SIESMIC TOSS!" Charizard then flew straight at Elizabeth and picked her up, he then flew straight into the air when suddenly, "WATERFALL NOW!" Elizabeth then formed a ball of water in its claw that was shot directly into Charizards face, making them both plummet to earth, CRASH they hit the ground, both trainers looked on to see the victor, suddenly Chraizards wings could be seen poking out of the crater, Lance smiled, Ryland looked troubled. "Well folks it appears that Lance may have won the first round!" Suddenly everybody gasped for Charizard was not victorious, rather limp, being supported by a claw as Elizabteh slowly climbed out of the hole and tossed Charizard onto the ground, swirls in its eyes! "WELL IT APPEARS A SUDDEN REVELATION HAS TURNED THE TIDES OF BATTLE!" Charizard then faded out from the screen, as Lance recalled it into its pokeball. "Impressive! But can it top this?" A large serpent was revealed as Lance threw his pokeball into the arena. "And it looks like It's a match between Gyarydos and Kingler!" "HYPER BEAM!" Shouted Lance, "COUNTER WITH HYDROPUMP!" The two beams shot at eachother and colided midair, While Gyarados had the much more energy sapping attack, Elizabeth had a lot of damage from the previous round, so both attacks wore off at the same time, "NOW ELIZABETH GO FOR A BLIZZARD!" She swirled her arms around and gathered ice and snow, then quickly threw it in the general direction of Gyarados. "Flamethrower!" Gyarados then shot a blaze into the snow, it all melted instantly. "NOW THUNDERFANG!" Gyarados charged forward and chomped on Elizabeth, With high voltage fangs. Koed! "OH AND A SHOCKING ATTACK WINS THE ROUND FOR LANCE!" "You did well Elizabeth, return!"

**Wow... that was LONG, hopefully I'll be able to do that again, I wrote than in one sitting, other than looking up Gyarados, to make sure it was spelled correctly. But in anycase R&R and tell my what video game character looks like a Shoebill! (Hint it's a Nintendo game that isn't pokemon)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! One of you was saying to start a new line every time I use quotes, unfortunately, I've been doing that, It just formats it wierdly when I post it. Either way on with the champion match against Lance! Oh, and sorry about not updating.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"You did well Elizabeth, return," Ryland solemly recalled the Kingler into its pokeball.

"Rai, Raichu Rai!" Ryland felt a tugging on his cargo pants.

"I'm sorry Treva, but we both know that Dragonite is going to be tough for anybody else to take out.

"Raichu Rai,"

"Now then, GO GEORGE!"

"NIDO, NIDOKING!"

"Whoa... That thing is massive!" Ash yelled, you see the average Nidoking is 4 feet, 7 inches tall. However, George is 6 feet, 4 inches tall!"

"If I didn't know they checked for steroids before any leage match I would be making acusations!" Misty agreed.

"Pika Pichupi Pikapi?"

"Uhm, no Pikachu, I probably couldn't easily defeat Ryland," Ash admitted.

"You know Ash, the Indigo League is coming up soon, you might be able to win if you train hard enough!" Delia suggested.

"True, but for now let's focus on the match,"

"Now then George, use sludge bomb!"

"Oooh, looks like Gyarados is about to faint!" the anouncer exclaimed. (they had been fighting while Ash and the gang were talking)

"Now finish him off with a Shadow Claw!" Ryland encouraged.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, the winner of the match is George!" Yelled the Refferee, envoking a mixture of cheers and boos.

"Alright, Garachomp go!" Lance cried.

"GARA, CHOMP!"

"Perfect," Ryland muttered into the microphone on his jacket.

"Garachomp, Dual Chop!" Lance encouraged.

"BLIZZARD NOW!" Ryland shouted quickly. (He didn't shout it harshly, he shouted it like a surprise attack)

"Nido!" a white snow storm enveloped the arena, before being formed into a ball and hurled at Garachomp, Knocking it out instantly.

Everybody watching the match, live or not just stood there, shocked mouths hanging open.

"What, you think were gonna challenge a dragon champion, and not perfect our ice attacks? Ryland asked.

"GRRR, GO DRAGONITE!"

"DRAG, DRAGON!"

"USE HYPER BEAM!" Lance barked, infuriated at the Nidoking.

"NO GEORGE!" Ryland cried out.

"You did well," He consoled before returning the Nidoking into his pokeball.

"GET IN THERE TREVA!" Ryland yelled.

"RAI RAI RAI!"

"JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, IF YOU USE HYPER BEAM ON **ANY **OF MY POKEMON, I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Ryland screamed at Lance.

"Whats the matter Ryland, did I strike a nerve?" Lance asked mockingly.

Ryland was about to retort when he thought of something, "Treva, ELECTRO SWORD!" Ryland yelled, knowing Lance would be utterly shocked.

"Raichu, Rai!" Suddenly a ball of electricity formed in Trevas hands, but soon it turned into a sword made of electricity, that Treva used to slash at Dragonite with, instant knockout.

"Ryland sure is well trained," Ash remarked.

"For sure," The two females agreed.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT, GO AERODACTYL!" Lance screamed, infuriated.

"DRACO METEOR!"

"Ouch Raichu took some considerable damage from that!"

"Iron Tail!" Ryland instructed Treva.

CLANK

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle, the winner of the match is-" The refferee didn't get to continue, for Treva had fainted. "Treva no!" Ryland ran into the field, picked him up and put him down on the bleachers. "You have a good rest," Ryland soothed.

"HOW AM I DOWN TO 1 POKEMON AND YOU JUST LOST YOUR THIRD?!" Lance screamed, clearly losing his temper.

"Because I train harder." Ryland answered simply. "Now let out your Salamance please?" Ryland asked boredly, while removing a pokeball from his belt.

"FINE!" Lance screamed, making about half of his supporters question who they should be rooting for.

"GO SALAMANCE!"

"Show them what we can do, Kiss!"

"Toge, Togekiss!"

"What pokemon is that?!" Ash asked.

As if on que an anoucer came on, "Ryland's pokemon, Togekiss, Is the newly discovered evolution of Togetic. Rylands Togetic was part of the research in the evolutionary method, but for some reason, the general public has not been told how to evolve them yet."

"FLY 2.0!" Ryland ordered.

"WAIT FOR HER!" Lance commanded.

"NOW!" Ryland yelled.

Suddenly Kiss appeared right under Aerodactyl, and sent it flying straight into the air!

"Finish him off with Hydro Pump!"

"AND AERODACTYL IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, MAKING RYLAND THE NEW CHAMPION!"

Lance surprisingly looked happy suddenly.

Now it is time for the exchanging of the coin (When a new champion takes reign, he or she is given a speial coin)

Lance followed tradition, and showed the crowd, the coin before placing it in Rylands hand, then he did something unexpected. He held out KANTOS coin and put it in Rylands palm.

"B- But why?" Ryland managed to get out.

"I realised that I can't battle as well as before, so I am handing you both my champion statuses,"

"T- Thank you Lance," Ryland stuttered before bowing in appreciation.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, the after party begins in a week, at the indigo plateau! All gym leaders of Kanto, and Johto will be able to attend, and bring one guest!

"Ash, that means we can go!" Misty exclaimed.

"But Misty, doesn't Daisy run the gym now?"

"Not on paper," Misty reasured, "You know what, I should apologize, I'm not leaving though!"

Misty got up and went to the Video Phone, for an apology call.

"Like, this is Cerulean GYM!" Lily cheered picking up the phone.

"Let me see that before you scare them off," mumbled Daisy as she took the phone.

"Sorry about that, that was my idiot sister, Lily!" Daisy apologized, not seeing the screen.

"Hey Dais, It's Misty!"

"Oh hey Misty! We've been worried about you!"

"I'm sorry, I just am tired of being slaved away at a desk, just because you wanted to go on some cruise!" Misty explained.

"Actually li'l sis, I revaluated, and I'm going to be looking after the gym from here on out!"

"Do you forgive me?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Thanks!"

"By the way, Misty, where are you staying if you aren't here? At your _BOYFRIENDS _house?" Daisy teased.

"Yup."

"HA! YOU JUST ADMITTED YOU LIKED HIM!"

"Well, seeing as we're dating..."

"WHAT? OH MAN, THIS IS GREAT!"

"Uhm... Okay?"

"Sorry Misty, gotta go, call you later!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Well that was fun to write, I realised it would take three chapters if I wrote it in the style for Elizabeths match. By the way, did you notice I only showed 4 of Rylands 6 pokemon?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been having a week ALMOST as hectic as Chuggaaconroy's (Youtube) but that aside, I noticed how the first chapter I noted all the format troubles I was having, I CORRECT THEM! -_- Anyway I HATE my year ago self! My friend STILL hasn't beaten the second boss in the game (skyward sword) I gave him JANUARY 2012! MEWDAMNIT! (I plan on introducing a rather... crude character so I'm getting into the habbit of pokemon swearing) by the way, I hate people saying they don't own pokemon at the beginning... I mean... If you did... The story wouldn't be on a FANFICTION website... right?**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"That was a bit wierd..." Misty mumbled to nobody in particular.

"Oh well!" She skipped over to Ash, amazed to realize how the match, deciding who reigned over their reigon, had only lasted 2 hours!

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The next three days nothing exciting happened, Cilan and Iris came over and visited everyday. Misty grew surprisingly fond of them, and rumors started spreading everywhere. One even went as far as to suggest Ryland had been found wearing an apron and flying in the clouds, that cerainly made her question a lot of things.

"Hey Mist," that voice still made her heart melt.

"Ash?" she asked in a trance.

"Do you want to go to dinner?" he asked clearly nervous.

"SURE!" she exclaimed, "Let me just get ready!" he saw an orange blur go up the stairs

Thinking this would take a long time, he sat down.

"What, think I would spend ages getting ready for you?" she teased walking down the stairs.

"You look beautiful..." he said gently, not even realising he was saying until he finished, "I mean, Uh, Er, Meh,"

"Really?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah," he managed to get out.

Misy was clad in a purple shirt, and jeans. She had also let her hair down. A casual look for Misty, not to Ash.

"So, I was thinking we could go to this one Italian place, they have a great salad!" He suggested.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY ASH?!" barely taking note she had just called Ash hers.

"Relax! They serve Pizza too!" he laughed.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I know I want to make longer chapters, but I just started to get 100% on Majoras Mask. THAT definately took a toll on my emotion. I'll try to save the next update until I'm actually up to the challenge. CYA**


End file.
